


A Promise Kept

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: Alex comes out.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> With all the speculation about Alex being the character to come out on one of the DC shows this season, I got this little scene stuck in my head. Hope you like it.

Kara stared at the ocean, processing her sister’s words for an uncertain moment, turning them around in her head to make sure there was no way she could be mistaken about Alex’s unexpected confession. Behind them, their childhood home loomed, memories casting over her like shadows. So many secrets had been shared between them in there, but none had felt as precious to Kara as this one.

“Kara, say something,” Alex pleaded, nestled next to her on the cold sand. The tide was going out, but it still flirted with their bare toes, coming just shy of kissing their skin.

Shaking her head a little, Kara turned to look at her sister. Alex looked terrified, tears brimming in her dark eyes, and the sight hit Kara right in the heart and squeezed so hard it left her nearly breathless. “What do you want me to say?”

“That… You’re okay with this? That you aren’t… disgusted…”

“Alex,” Kara reprimanded in a harsh whisper. “Never.”

“Really?” Alex swallowed, more vulnerable than Kara had ever seen her. The breeze stirred the ends of her hair along her jaw, and Kara simply stared at her, so proud and full of love for her sister she felt close to bursting.

“C’mere.” Kara pulled Alex to her, squeezing more than she would usually dare, but Alex didn’t seem to mind, tucking her head against her sister’s cheek and sniffling faintly. “Did you really think it would change anything? That I could ever possibly love you less?”

Alex shrugged. “It’s sure as hell changed a lot of things for me,” she answered quietly. 

“If anything it makes me love you more for being brave enough to embrace who you are. Been there, done that, remember?”

“Bought the shirt with the ‘S’ on it,” Alex added with a timid smile.

They were quiet a moment, the sound of the waves filling a more comfortable silence between them. 

“I’d… kinda wondered,” Kara admitted.

“No you didn’t,” Alex accused.

“I totally did. Max kept trying his hardest with you and you wouldn’t give him the time of day.” 

“Yes, because that had nothing to do with him trying to kill my sister.”

Kara grinned, feeling the coiled tension in Alex’s body beginning to ebb. Sometimes baiting her sister was too easy. “So who is she? This woman who’s made my sister realize a thing or two?”

Alex swallowed.

“It’s Maggie, isn’t it?” Kara guessed, a soft smile on her lips when she thought about the pair. They bickered like crazy, but she hadn’t missed the growing trust between them, the tension that crackled in the air when they were together. A part of her was jealous that Alex had found someone with whom she could generate that kind of heat. 

“Yeah,” Alex said after a moment, her voice hoarse.

“Have you two…?” Kara was the epitome of innocence when her sister leaned back to give her an incredulous glare. “What? I’d ask if you were dating a guy. You asked me after every single date I went on with James.”

“That’s different. You’re my little sister. I worry about your… virtue.”

“Are you saying you have none I can worry about?”

Alex shoved her playfully but Kara barely moved, laughing softly. She wrapped her sister up again in another strong hug.

“Seriously, Alex. We didn’t label sexuality on Krypton. You loved who you loved. The obsession with labels here drives me more than a little crazy.”

“Let’s hope mom feels that way.”

“She will,” Kara said, certain. “And if she doesn’t, she’ll have to deal with me.”

Alex rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Kara said.

“For coming out to you?” Alex muttered, but Kara didn’t miss how much more relaxed she sounded.

Kara shrugged. “Sure,” she said with a smile. “But I was thinking more about what I made you promise during Myriad.”

Alex swallowed hard again but said nothing.

“You promised me you’d find someone and you did.” Tears collected unexpectedly in Kara’s eyes at the memory, at how close she’d come to missing out on this moment, on missing out on watching Alex fall in love. 

Shifting, Alex burrowed deeper into their hug, each of them in the safest place they knew. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
